


In his darkness

by Dracareesi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracareesi/pseuds/Dracareesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsay punishes Myranda</p>
            </blockquote>





	In his darkness

"Ramsay? Is that you?", the light was gone as soon as it came and she was covered in darkness again. The darkness she had been in since the day she made the mistake of suggesting that they use Jeyne Poole for their sport. She should have known better than to say that about her lord's new highborn bride. Ramsay was a Bolton now and she was only a servant girl.Despite his usual favor towards her she had been locked up in that dark room and had not had food, water, light or company since.

"I'm sorry about what I said, my lord. Please let me out.", her voice shook with every word but she loved him and unwisely trusted him."Ramsay? Please say something, my lord."

A strong and unforgiving hand grabbed her hair and threw her against the wall that had been her buoy in the sea of darkness. He pressed her up against it with his body using not very little force and pulled her head back by the hair. Soft lips brushed her ear lobe, "You've grown more wanton since I last saw you", he said.

"I've been desolate without you, my lord", she choked out as he ripped her scanty cotton shift down the front.  
"Have you, sweet Myranda? Have you touched yourself all these dark days thinking about your master's fingers? Then again I suppose you deserved the punishment for offending lady Bolton." His fingers brushed past her left breast and down past her belly to her thigh but never touched where she wanted him too.  
"Please, my lord. I only wanted to please you...", his hand retraced its path back to her breast.  
"And you thought talking about hunting my young bride would please me?" He cooed as he twisted her nipple. Myranda cried out as that familiar feeling of exhilarating pain passed through her.  
She was brought out of her trance with a sharp slap to her cheek. "Quiet!", he whispered viciously. "Or I'll have to punish you some more." Myranda whimpered as his hand moved down her body and finally touched her core. The man she loved was with her again, touching he, torturing her, the feeling overtook her and she moaned loud enough for the whole castle to hear.  
"Tsk tsk Myranda, I expected more from you than disobedience", he turned her around in one swift motion and trapped her against the wall again. That cruel hand ran up her thighs to her arse and landed the first blow. Myranda yelped in shock and was rewarded with another. "I said quiet slut, didn't you hear me?", he said as he twisted the same nipple once more.

Myranda's eyes welled up with the pain and the effort to not cry out. Ramsay spanked her again and again till the darkness echoed with her heavy breathing and muffled cries and the relentless slap-slap-slap. She was sweating and shivering at the same time. The pain was incredible and it soon felt like Ramsay had decided to flay her by spanking when he suddenly stopped. 

His hand slid between her legs and teased at her folds. "So wet from your punishment, my sweet. You're my little bitch aren't you? Only mine?." "Only yours, my lord", Myranda whimpered. Ramsay slid his finger into her and worked it in and out at a torturously slow pace. The only sounds we're the slick wetness of her pussy and the hot wanting in her suppressed moans.

"The spanking didn't succeed in punishing you so I have thought of an alternative", he said, with his finger buried in her. "I'm going to keep playing with you but you're not allowed to come", he whispered with his lips against her neck and Myranda swore she felt the ghost of a smile.  
Myranda moaned in protest and Ramsay smacked her arse hard, "What was that?", he asked mockingly. "Whatever you say my lord.", she choked out.

Ramsay kept fingering her and soon added another digit and increased his pace. Myranda's breathing was getting faster and her legs struggled to hold her up. "Don't you dare come little whore, you don't want another punishment do you?" Ramsay laughed as she tried to rein in her orgasm but he was determined to break her. His fingers pumped in and out while his thumb tortured her clit. 

For what seemed like hours he tortured her and Myranda was at her breaking point, she knew she would give in if he kept going but didn't want to think about the consequences. As Ramsay whispered in her ear that he owned her and mercilessly flicked her clit and fingered her, Myranda broke. She let the orgasm wash over her with an echoing scream and collapsed against Ramsay. 

He touched her chin gently and turned her around to face him. Lighting a candle he allowed her light for the first time in days. In it's shimmering glow he looked into her eyes and kissed her. "I love being your weakness, my dear. You did very well but snatching your release from me has earned you another day in here. I will return and test your obedience again love. Wait for me." He let her go and blew out the candle leaving her again to sink in his darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at fanfic! Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave comments and constructive criticism :)


End file.
